


painting

by kaelanallen



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Oneshot, tronnor oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelanallen/pseuds/kaelanallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Troye paint their living room</p>
            </blockquote>





	painting

"Connor, what about this one?" Troye asked holding up a blue paint sample.

" Yeah, that's very nice! '' Connor responded with a grin on his face.

" It's not too blue, is it? '' Troye asked.

" No honey, i really like it.'' Connor said.

Connor took Troye's hand and lead him to the counter to get the paint Troye had picked out. 

" How much do you want? '' the lady behind the counter asked.

Troye looked at Connor as if he wanted him to answer.

'' Two please'' Connor said.

A couple minutes later they walled to their car holding hands and carrying the paint they had just brought along with rollers and paint brushes.

" I love you'' Troye said to Connor as he climbed into the passenger seat.

'' I love you too'' Connor said quietly, leaning in to kiss Troye on the cheek.

Troye then turned the radio on. ilysb by LANY was playing. They both started singing quietly to themselves, to each other. 

After the song ended Troye asked '' Are you ready to paint some walls?'' 

'' Hell yeah'' Connor said as they were pulling into their driveway.

They grabbed the bags from the back of the car and put them in the living room and set everything up, ready for them to paint. 

'' Don't you think you need to change?'' Connor asked his well dressed boyfriend.

'' Yeah, or i can just not wear a shirt'' Troye said undressing his top half. 

Connor's eyes grew at the sight of Troye's bare chest.

'' That's even better'' Connor said still looking at Troye.

'' Okay lets get started, shall we?'' 

Connor opened the paint and poured it into the container then started painting. Connor's painting was horrible, it was clear he had never painted before and Troye noticed.

'' Con, babe you're getting paint every were. Have you painted before?'' Troye asked sweetly 

''ummm'' Connor said rubbing the back of his neck looking at the ground. He saw all the paint that he had gotten on the floor causing his cheeks to turn red.

He looked up ''No, i haven't'' 

'' Here let me show you'' Troye took hold of his hand that was holding the roller and moved his hand in slow up and down motions. Every couple of minutes seeking a cheeky kiss on the cheek.

'' Got it?'' Troye asked after a few minutes.

'' I think so but you should help me a little longer'' 

'' You love this don't you?'' Troye said smiling 

'' I'm I supposed to?'' 

'' Yeah, you were a lot'' 

A couple of minutes later Connor turned around to get more paint and when he looked at Troye his beautiful boyfriend giggled 

''what?'' Connor asked 

'' oh, nothing just a little paint on your nose but it's hella cute'' Troye said going in to rub the paint off the tip of his nose. Connor stopped him.

'' Should i do this everyday?'' Connor asked jokingly.

'' Hell yeah! I would fuck you so hard''

'' why thank you'' Connor said bowing.

'' Come here for a sec'' Troye called.

'' What?''

'' nothing just come here''

''okay''

Troye licked his thumb and rubbed the paint off his nose. He then brushed his hand down his cheek and gently took Connor's head into his hands. 

'' I love you, Con'' Troye said looking into Connor's eyes with lust.

'' I love you too, Troye'' Connor said returning Troye's look. ''So much'' 

 

 

 


End file.
